Inner Thoughts
by darkrocklove
Summary: Go inside the journalDiary of the Naruto cast!, This is of course Yaoi.
1. Itachi

Disclaimer: Not mines Never mines,

Warnings: Nothing much...there will be Yaoi mentioned..it just all around fun.

Inner Thoughts

Itachi

Dear Journal

I have been looking around my place of work and I think that maybe I should ask for a raise.I mean there is something to be said about having to change my clothing every two weeks because someone decided it was all fine and dandy to test out a new explosive near the laundry...I mean come on once was enough to get the point but six damn times in a row...

I saw my little brother today he grew up well..I mean yeah he still can't touch me and I can kick his ass with my pinky but maybe just maybe he will be good enough to blow some of my hair(Hahahahahah)...um well thats all I have for today the lost member of the blue man group is calling me for a meeting as if I want to sit around with these sick sick men and have them undress me with their eyes..damn it I think I should wear extra clothing.

I will return soon

ItachiBlow your Mind Uchiha

Dear Journal

Remind me again why I left my brother alive...he is such a pain I mean can you believe he tried to insult me by saying he was ready to kill me..I mean I am all up for a fight and all but how many times do I have to leave him drooling and beating on the floor before he learns to leave me alone...a man can't pick out clothing without being told he will die today.

Great now the man child has wondered into my room..how the hell did he get in here anyway?! I think a little yellow bus should troll him around or maybe a nanny because I know no one...damn it he is in my nail polish..talk to you later

ItachiYou want meUchiha

Dear Journal

I know it has been some time since I wrote in you but I have been busy, my partner turned into a pervert I caught him looking at me while I was taking a bath with his HANDS IN HIS PANTS..eww..I mean year when I need it he is a good bed partner but I can not stand to be made into a free porn show..at least pay me before viewing, And another thing if he rubs on that sword of his one more time with a glazed look in his eyes as I ask him about my clothing I will make that thing disappear..

I went into my old village(Which was too easy) and looked around..my brother seemed to hooked up with the blond and someone besides me was looking on...I only saw a flash of orange and gray because they were gone when I blinked...

Anyway my brother is somewhat good at something by the way the blond under him was moaning..I made a soundtrack to the video I shot maybe I will sale it on eBay...wait damnit I don't want my account deleted for selling porn..I will find someone.

I am suppose to be a missing nin right...then why in the hell can I walk around with girls(and guys) following me around like lost puppies, people I am just hot no need to faint when I look in your direction my calender will be out soon.

Well I have to go and brush my hair and look evil and hot at the same time..it takes practice my brother should thank me for making him learn it even if he can't use it the way I do. Silly little brother..your wearing my old clothing.

ItachiPower UkeUchiha

Dear Journal

This will be a short one but I have to say this, I wake up shower and eat just like everyone else why do everyone think I am different then them..I mean sure I killed my clan(They had it coming to them...they know what they did!) and maybe messed my brother up but I am human!

I have likes and dislikes I have good days and bad days!

Why oh why must this happen to me!

I..I don't have the new fall line!

That white eyed kid took the last order for the clothing I had my eye on..I am beginning to regret killing my family since I would have had the money to buy the clothing without trouble..I mean this job doesn't pay well and insurance is high as well as my rent! all this kid had to do was walk in and point and all was gone...no one thought of me and he SMIRKED at me as I sat there mourning over my lost...bitch. if I get my hands on the long haired hoe I will make him wish he was dead I will...agh and it was such a nice line!!!!

ItachiPissed off HottieUchiha

((That is all for Itachi right now...he is refusing to let me see anymore of his journal..who do you want me to do next?))


	2. Sasuke

Disclaimer: Not mines Never mines,

Warnings: Nothing much...there will be Yaoi mentioned..it just all around fun.

Inner Thoughts

Sasuke

Journal

Someone thought it would be a good idea to sneak into my house and put love notes all over my room and candy on my bed, needless to say I have to clean up the mess that was made and find out who did it. Who would be dumb enough to do that while my blond is in the bed with me..are they blind or really insane?

I hate the fact that now I will not get any time alone with him beacuse he complaning about chocolate in his hair and being sticky, he did not find it funny when I said I know a better way for him to get sticky. All I got was a damn pillow in my face.

Now all I have to do is find the insane person and stuff everything down their mouth, maybe they will get the point that I am taken...no I doubt they will since I touch my little blond any chance I do while we are out and a lot of people are around. I think I will go and help him get clean.

Later

Sasuke

Journal

I think I hate pink now..no I KNOW I hate pink now, when I found out who did it I think I am lucky Naruto stopped me from killing her I mean she went above my brother in my to kill list.

She knows I do not want anything from her but her being silent and watch my back when we are on missions together but to crawl into my sleeping bag because she is 'cold' is taking it too far besides the idiot thinks that I will grin and drool over the short shirt she had on.

The only nose bleed I got from her when she came in is when she bumped that forhead into my face trying to kiss me in the dark(Shuddeer), I might have went a little overboard shoving her off..I mean a few feet into the air is nothing.

Well since I can not kill her (Nartuo said it was for him to do..note to get popcorn) I will just avoid her or draw attention to her forehead just to get away. Have to go it's Naruto turn to cook and I think the perv with the orange book will stop by.

Later

Sasuke

Journal

My brother came by the house, yes my murdering brother and he had a gift for me...I am not going to look in it beacuse it had a smell coming from it that make me think I do not want to know what's inside.

He walked through the house like nothing was wrong!, he talked to Naruto and helped him cook.

Now I know this village is strong(I am begining to doubt that) but to let my brother just stroll in without anything happening just takes the cake, I couldn't do anything but stare at him as he told Naruto about my baby years.He got a kick out of telling about how I had this thing for sucking on anything I could get my hands on then looked at me with a smirk and said that I haven't changed much.

I had the knife in my hand and I did not use it,Naruto said he did not want bloodshed in the house I was tempted to say that it was to late for that not to happen. He left an hour ago saying something about a new line coming out he had to get.

I went and told the Hokage but she was alseep and I do not think that waking up in the hospital because I woke her up would be good for the plans I have tonight, I know that next time he is seen around here he is dead...he took the last chicken!

Later

Sasuke

Journal

I did it! I finally asked him to marry me and he said yes but why did the perv have to be around, all I could think of today is how to ask him.

He was looking so cute reading on the couch and it was so calm, I sat next to him and took the book out of his hand as I held onto the small box with the other hand.

Before my mouth opened he showed up, I couldn't say anything since my so called sensei was taking up my blonds time by telling him how Iruka wanted to see him later on for dinner. I thought he was going to leave but he made himself at home by sitting on the couch playing catch up with Nartuo then he noticed me glaring.

I told him to leave as nice as possable but I got yelled at (Maybe ' get the fuck out you sick perv' was not so nice) so now I was sent to our room while the two of them talked, he finally came to see me and I was so mad I trew the small box at him.

Yeah thats not such a great proposal but he said yes after trowing the empty box back at me hitting me in the head.

Maybe I can get him to let me tie him up tonight if I milk being hurt...

Later

Sasuke

Journal

I am going to kill her

I am going to kill him

They both are in my way and I do not take lightly to people who stand in the way of me veiwing Naruto! he was bent over picking up wood and they were blocking the veiw!

Damn it...maybe if I kill them I can take Naruto and run away, being a missing-nin would not be so bad..my damn brother is doing just fine.

Sorry for not writing in here for a month but wedding planing is tiring, I had to stop the whole thing from looking like a big orange.

It was worth sleeping on the couch for two weeks, I can't wait for this to be over so I can hide away for a month with my blond.

Later

Sasuke

((Again you can choose who is next if not I will try to choose, thank you for reading))


	3. Shikamaru

Disclaimer: Not mines Never mines,

Warnings: Nothing much...there will be Yaoi mentioned..it just all around fun.

Inner Thoughts

Shikamaru

Book

From now on you will be the only one to know what I feel, I am in love with the most wonderful untroublesome thing in the world. I do not know if my love is returned but I alway watch my love and wonder how wonderful the shape I see is, People always try to keep me from my love with things I really do not think is worth my time but my love is worth all my attention.

Do you know how pure my love looks and how I miss looking at the wonderful shape pass by, why can't I say anything without people thinking I am crazy am sure I love as much as everyone in this village.

Oh my clouds wait for me to float with you, you'll never leave me and for that I love you.

Shikamaru.

Book

I have to do a mission today so that means I can not be with my love but the wonderful clouds is always with me, Damn mission maybe I can sneak in some alone time with the clouds.

Not much else going on, a wedding is going to happen as if I did not see that coming hopefuly it will not be orange or else I will not go..I think I wont but then again I do not want a blond coming around and bothering me.

Shikamaru.

Book

They all want to take my clouds away from me! or keep me away from them.

Then someone I thought was my friend wants to take my love away, when I was sitting around relaxing and here he is already looking up at the sky as if he had the right!

I must calm down or else people will be on to me..tonight I will have some time alone with my clouds to make up for being angery.

Shikamaru.

Book

I went to the wedding..it was after my mission, I was kind of hoping I would miss it and give them a present for missing it.

Sakura was kicked out early on when she cracked, it was amusing to see four men take the screaming women out the wedding at least that happened everything was lovey dovey. I swear I never seen a more possesive basterd then the Uchiha brat. I swear someone was going to be murdered when everyone tried to dance with Naruto.

I danced with him just to mess with him, if I had to go there I will have my fun before leaving when they happy couple made out..how I wish I could touch my love but..looking around I am happy that my clouds will always be there and I do not have to do this damn wedding thing.

Shikamaru.

Book

Today I swore I saw Sasuke brother today...he was shopping and looked like he was stalking Neji, it's to much to think about it am taking the time to at least write a note to the Hokage to mention someone should look into it before I went back to looking at the lovely clouds.

I am going to go now since I only have a few more hours to be with my love and I found the perfect place to watch them.

Shikamaru.


End file.
